


Drabble #20 - "Bad boys get punished."

by arinwrites



Series: Destiel Drabbles [20]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Bottom Dean, Dom Castiel, Dom/sub, M/M, Sub Dean, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 06:45:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6693715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arinwrites/pseuds/arinwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Oops well ya know it was bound to happen eventually. This was however a request. Enjoy. Request: I love rough BDSM. Dean as the Dom, Cas is his sex slave. (I ACTUALLY DID GET PERMISSION TO SWITCH IT TO DOM CAS DON'T WORRY.)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Drabble #20 - "Bad boys get punished."

**Author's Note:**

> Oops well ya know it was bound to happen eventually. This was however a request. Enjoy. Request: I love rough BDSM. Dean as the Dom, Cas is his sex slave. (I ACTUALLY DID GET PERMISSION TO SWITCH IT TO DOM CAS DON'T WORRY.)

“I can always tell when you’ve been a bad boy, Dean.” Castiel smirked from where he stood across the room, just having arrived home a few minutes ago. The hunter tugged at the collar around his neck nervously when he heard Cas’ voice of accusation, thinking that he had gotten away with his disobedience earlier in the day. Guilt surged through his veins when the angel turned to face him, something telling him that he wasn’t getting off the hook so easy tonight. “You do know what bad boys get, correct?” Cas’ left eyebrow arched menacingly, an edge to his voice that made Dean simultaneously turned on and scared out of his mind.

Dean bit his lip and hung his head low, avoiding his Dom’s accusatory glance while he responded. He was shameful to an extent to be caught in the act, but he was also looking forward to what was in store. The angel was quite creative with his punishment. “Bad boys get punished, Sir.” Dean couldn’t help but crack a smile, slightly startled when Castiel walked over to where the hunter stood and used just two of his fingers to press under Dean’s chin and force their eyes to meet. “You look me in the eye when you’re speaking to me.” Cas grabbed ahold of the collar around Dean’s neck with his other hand, pulling the man closer to drive his point home. “Understand?”

“Y-yes...” Dean stuttered out his reply quietly, licking his lips and whimpering softly when he felt a twinge of arousal travel down south. He was vaguely aware of Cas slowly backing them towards the bedroom, and certainly aware of the way their lips crashed together as the entered the room, hungry and rushed before the hunter was pushed down onto the bed and looked up into Castiel’s eyes. “I deserve punishment, Sir.” Dean preemptively rolled himself over to his own stomach, pulling down the tight boxer-briefs that still blocked Cas’ view and then sticking his ass into the air eagerly in preparation for the angel’s hand to come down hard on the sensitive skin.

The hunter was instead greeted with Castiel’s voice, telling him to change his position. “We both know that you’d enjoy that far too much, Dean.” The angel’s statement rang true, making Dean bite his lip as Cas used just a bit of angel mojo to force Dean to lay flat on his stomach on top of the mattress. “Can I tie you to the bed?” Cas asked a little too innocently, as if it were a normal, everyday question, which it might have been for Dean at that point.

Maybe Dean should have been scared, but the idea was far more appealing than he had ever expected it to be at that very moment, making him groan at the thought. “Yes, ple- I mean…uh.” The hunter laughed nervously, hoping that Castiel wouldn’t go back on his word. Instead the angel rolled his eyes, snapping the bonds into place and securing Dean to the bed with a smile on his face. The semi-tightly tied, yet surprisingly comfortable, rope-like material pulled each of Dean’s limbs toward a different corner of the bed, leaving him to stay in place while Cas stripped himself of his trench coat, slacks, and rolled the sleeves of his white button up toward his elbows. The tie was easily slipped off and undone, serving as a very nice blindfold for Dean.

The hunter could have easily slipped from the bonds holding him if he needed to, but he had zero motivation to do so when a slicked up finger teased at his entrance with no warning whatsoever, a louder than expected moan coming from his lips at the intrusion. Despite the angel’s earlier statement, one of his hands did still lay a hard smack on Dean’s ass when he slipped the finger in, making the hunter a little too excited while he bucked into the sheets beneath him and earned himself another spank. “I’m going to take you apart, all right?” Cas leaned down to whisper into Dean’s ear, his finger moving in and out slowly. “I’ll have you begging for my cock- but you won’t get it. The only way you get to come tonight is if you come on my fingers like a good boy.”

Cas’ mouth attached itself to Dean’s neck shortly after, making Dean’s response come out shaky and breathless. “Y-yes, Sir.” The finger inside of Dean curved up slightly, brushing against the hunter’s prostate carefully and watching him whimper. “I’m going to finger-fuck you until you can’t form complete sentences, Dean. Until you’re a babbling, incoherent _mess_.” Cas chuckled, shoving another finger in next to the first with a grin on his face while Dean moaned and already begged for more. While Dean didn’t like to admit it, he was certainly overly sensitive and eager, always ready for more and faster and harder without a second thought.

The whole thing sounded too appealing to be punishment, but it was certainly torturous when the two fingers gave all of their attention to Dean’s prostate, gently brushing and pressing without enough force to get him any closer to orgasm as they moved slowly inside of him. To make matters even more interesting, Cas’ mouth stayed on the hunter’s neck, softly biting and sucking just enough to throw Dean’s concentration for a loop while it struggled to focus on both sensations. Broken cries of “Cas...” filled the room, encouraging the angel to continue while his sub begged for more than he was getting.

There was a lengthy plateau of pleasure produced by Castiel’s ministrations, something that was just barely not enough but had the ability to take over Dean’s senses and overload the pleasure center of his brain, truly making him the babbling incoherent mess that Cas had hoped for. There was something downright beautiful about Dean when he was so vulnerable and so willing to please, compliant and ready for whatever the angel wanted. After what was actually around ten minutes, Dean was thoroughly enjoying himself, a steady stream of precome leaking from his cock and onto the bed while soft whimpers and noises of pleasure begging for something more spilt from his mouth continuously.

Dean was incredibly startled when after what seemed like hours of teasing he finally got what he was asking for, a third finger abruptly pushing itself in next to the first two and ramming against his prostate with force that would have knocked the wind out of anyone. Something that sounded more like a scream than a moan filled the room while Cas smiled, reaching down to palm at his own erection through his boxers, his own groan joining Dean’s cries of desperation and pleasure. “You’re gorgeous, Dean. So pretty for me, baby.” Cas moaned out his words against Dean’s neck while thrusting his fingers in and out, watching Dean’s ass lift into the air as much as it could to push back onto them.

“Cas, please- fuck me.” The hunter knew that his pleas were meaningless, but he couldn’t deny his own desires, begging for something more than the three fingers stretching him out to satiate his needs. Yet when he felt Cas shift positions, moving from his neck to kiss down his back and eventually just above his ass, Dean still held onto false hope, wishing for nothing for than Castiel’s amazing cock to fuck him into the mattress. Instead he was greeted with the three fingers slipping out of him, leaving him empty and desperate for something in their place. Seconds after, Cas’ cock slotted in between Dean’s beautiful ass cheeks, the blunt head of his cock dragging along Dean’s hole, enough to catch the rim but not to slip inside. “So you think you deserve my cock, huh? After being so naughty…”

The angel had an evil grin, listening to Dean whine and attempt to push against the pressure but fail. No matter how much Dean begged Castiel wasn’t giving in, letting his dick slide slick against the hunter’s entrance for just a few more moments before pulling it away. “Bad boys don’t deserve that, Dean. Now you can come on my tongue.” Dean whimpered when Cas held him open, spreading those cheeks and flicking his tongue around the rim with determination. Soon after his tongue breached Dean’s entrance slightly, teasing and leaving the man so close to the edge that tears leaked from the corners of his eyes in desperation. The feeling was almost unbearable, only relieved when Dean’s cock briefly caught of the sheets beneath them, just enough to set him off and slowly, ever so slowly, drag an orgasm out of him while Cas drove him absolutely crazy. Spurts of come shot out sporadically influenced by the pressure of Cas’ tongue against his hole that contracted just as intensely.

The noise that filled the room was a broken cry, pained whimpers and moans almost on the verge of tears as Dean’s nearly untouched cock dragged against the mattress one last time, a final burst of pleasure slinking its way through him ever-so-drawn out and leaving him still with the desire of more. Castiel then sat back and watched the main attraction, slipping his finger back inside of the tight convulsing hole to feel the surges of pleasure shoot through Dean’s body when he rested it softly on the hunter’s prostate one last time. “F-fuck, Cas...” Dean was practically humping the bed underneath him, desperately attempting to rid himself of the desire and groaning when a final spurt of come shot out of his cock.

That final action left Dean in a fucked out heap on the bed, breathing shakily while Cas retracted his finger and finished himself off, coming over his own hand and onto Dean’s back at the sight in front of him. He then flopped down onto the bed next to Dean, carefully slipping the collar from Dean’s neck and placing it on a night stand next to them while he pressed their lips together gently. He snapped the bonds holding Dean to the bed away, as well as the mess they had made, biting the man’s bottom lip as he pulled away. “You never fail to amaze me with your beauty, Dean Winchester.” Cas smiled fondly, taking in Dean’s tired, happy features. He was always so peaceful after they had finished, loving and drowsy in the cutest way.

“Yeah, well you never fail to make me the happiest man on earth, Cas. Fuckin’ magic fingers or some shit.” Dean chuckled, pressing another gentle kiss to Castiel’s lips. He was tired and fucked out, unlike the angel who could go for three more rounds at any given moment, but Cas usually let himself tire out with Dean now, let some of his more human instincts kick in. It was nice. “Can we go to bed now, Cas?” The angel nodded, letting his hand stroke through Dean’s hair gently with a smile on his face. “Of course.”


End file.
